


Aromas

by AltenVantas



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viver é difícil quando sabe-se que o fim está perto, falta vontade para aproveitar algumas coisas, mesmo assim uma rosa azul ainda pode chamar a atenção de uma alma perturbada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aromas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Aromas

Eu não estou certa do que fazer a seguir. Despedir dos meus filhos? Do meu marido? Ir para longe e ficar sozinha? Eu realmente não sei. Mas, não deve ser nada fácil conviver com um diagnóstico de câncer em estágio final. Segundo o meu médico, é um milagre eu está viva e bem com um estado tão avançado do câncer. Não que eu ache que irá se mantiver assim agora que eu sei do que está acontecendo por de baixo da minha pele, carne e osso, chegando a um lugar que não dá para atingir.  
Sinto as gotas de chuva batendo no meu rosto, sinto como minha roupa fica molhada e colar no meu corpo. Vejo como as pessoas correm para se afastar de algo tão bom. Deus fez a chuva para nós alimentar e dar forças, eu não entendo até hoje como as pessoas podem não ver isso ou talvez seja porque minha morte foi prenunciada que posso ser capaz de ver isso. Acho que o mundo faz sentindo agora. Não da forma comum. Mas, de um jeito que apenas uma visão de cima me daria. Não posso deixar de sorrir.  
Meu caminho fica mais fácil, agora que a chuva virou um pouco menos que uma tempestade, ainda não sei exatamente o que vou fazer. Só sei o que não vou fazer. Não irei para casa. Contudo, minhas decisões terminam ai. Posso entrar em um shopping, posso sentar na praça até o meu corpo ficar frio de tanta chuva, posso fazer uma infinidade de coisas. E nada disse parece ser o suficiente. Só porque minha morte bate a porta.  
Mas, a morte sempre não bate a porta? Desde que nos nascemos a morte corre atrás de nós em uma corrida que certamente não vamos ganhar. Então, por que ficamos tão chocados quando isso é iminente? Acredito que, como somos humanos e por tanto perenes, não conseguimos ver o todo, assim achamos que nossas vidas são a coisa mais importante. Hoje eu já tenho duvidas, meso que eu ainda não consiga me desapegar. Mesmo que ainda ache tudo isso uma grande tolice.  
Passo por uma floricultura e uma rosa chama a minha atenção. Não é verdadeira, contudo. Não existem rosas azuis na natureza, embora não ache que isso sejam um problema devido a perfeição de suas pétalas e como a cor se mesclava com perfeição a elas. Parecendo muito uma coisa criada por um ser superior. E não seria um homem um ser superior as plantas? Balanço minha cabeça com a besteira que é esse pensamento. Homem é mais uma peça como quaisquer outras, afinal sobre as mesmas conseqüências para a vida. A morte.  
Se fosse um dia diferente, teria passado direto sem entrar e comprar, mas não hoje. Assim, entrou na loja ouvindo o barulho do sino com o movimento. O aroma de plantas diversas atinge o meu nariz fazendo cócegas nele e não posso deixar de sorrir com isso, meio que sinto de imediato o meu humor mudar.  
No começo, a loja estava fazia. Apenas um gato preto que andava de um lado para o outro, com sua calda balançando de forma preguiçosa e sumindo por entre as várias plantas que estavam dispostas pelo local. Onde havia muitas, de várias formas e tamanhos que nunca viu na vida, com cores tão vividas que fazia qualquer jardineiro sentir inveja. Era uma verdadeira festa para todos os sentidos, porque eu tenho certeza que cheguei a ouvir o som do mar. Contudo, não fiquei muito tempo sozinha esperando.  
Uma menina, não havia como dizer que não era por sua delicadeza e tamanho tão frágil, apareceu atrás do balcão que era muito mais um vaso do que qualquer outra coisa. Seus cabelos eram verdes, bem como os seus olhos. Que pareciam ser bem mais velhos e sábios que seu corpo. Por um instante, senti-me puxada para algum lugar muito distante, onde mesmo havendo tormentos sem fim havia um fio prateado de esperança e felicidade. Pisco e sem perceber tudo isso passou como uma brisa no inferno.  
\- Em que posso ajudar?  
Diz a menina com olhos de idosa, com um tom musical tão profundo que não posso deixar de querer ouvir mais dela falando. E então eu não tenho mais certeza do motivo que eu entrei, só sei que tinha haver com...  
\- Você quer a rosa azul não é mesmo?  
Balanço a cabeça de maneira positiva, era isso mesmo que eu vim buscar, mas não consigo entender exatamente o motivo de ter esquecido. Afinal, a rosa me marcou profundamente. E quero-a em minha cama.  
\- Quanto eu tenho que lhe pagar?  
\- Pode levá-la.  
\- De graça?

-x-

Dois meses depois, a mulher pediu para que rosa azul fosse enterrada com ela, contudo não havia a tal fadada rosa não estava na cabeceira quando foi pegá-la. Por isso, quando o caixão começou a descer, uma rosa branca estava presa junto ao seu peito e um sorriso era possível ser visto em seu rosto. Mas, o que ninguém prestou atenção era uma menina sorrindo enquanto levava uma bela jovem embora.


End file.
